


Red High Heels

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Smut, La gente puede hablar Sherlock, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sherlock es el novio de John, Un caso corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock y John se ven obligados a viajar a Bristol para un caso. Zapatos rojos, celos, locura. Todo esto solo puede apuntar a un asesinato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo de San Valentín para Daniela Paz. Querida, espero que sea de tu agrado. Nunca he hecho fanarts así que esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por el momento. ¡Feliz Valentino Slash, dulzura!

Zapatos de tacón rojos. Eso era lo único que vestía la mujer que yacía muerta en el suelo. Se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo de Bristol, Lestrade les había hecho ir hasta allá para, lo que él decía, era el suceso del año.

Sherlock no estaba tan emocionado con el caso y John imaginaba que iba a resultar fácil resolverlo. Después de todo, conocía a su novio mejor que cualquiera y estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Ser la pareja del único Detective Consultor del mundo no podía hacerlo más dichoso.

Sin embargo ahora, en la escena del crimen, no podía andar pensando en cuán dichoso era. Había un cadáver a escasos dos metros de ellos, por todos los cielos.

Se acercó a comprobar algunos detalles médicos y claramente la mujer había sido envenenada. No había signos de lucha, más que los ordinarios espasmos que suelen tener los cuerpos en sus últimos segundos de vida, así que no parecía que el asesino utilizó fuerza bruta para su acto. No quería pensar que se había suicidado porque, de ser así, ya Sherlock habría hecho algún comentario al respecto y estarían de vuelta a Londres en ese mismo instante.

Sherlock buscó algunas cosas en el celular, se acercó al cuerpo, le sacó el zapato a la mujer, se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana, revisó el celular de nuevo, exclamó un “¡Ajá!” que hizo que los policías de Bristol se le quedarán mirando como a un loco, regresó al lado del cadáver, le tomó las manos, las soltó, le tomó la barbilla y le abrió la boca. Allí dentro había un anillo que cayó en las manos de Sherlock.

― ¡Lo sabía! John, mira. Dime que se lee adentro.― Había dicho Sherlock entregándole el anillo a John.

John lo observó y se fijó que en la parte interna del anillo estaban grabadas dos letras que iban acompañadas de una fecha; _M K 25/06/2008_ era lo que se leía en el pequeño aro de oro.  John le dijo a Sherlock y éste dio un brinquito de alegría. Estaba extasiado y John no puedo reprimir una sonrisa.

― Nuestro trabajo terminó aquí. Vamos al hotel. ― dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo arrastraba fuera de la escena del crimen.

**

Durante el camino, en el taxi, Sherlock no había parado de revisar el celular y, cuando llegaron al hotel, fue que dejó quieto el bendito aparato.

― ¿Qué quieres almorzar? Hay un restaurante muy popular. Venden langostinos. ¿Te apetece? Ya reservé para las dos de la tarde, lo cual nos deja con tres horas libres y pensé que podríamos aprovechar la cama King size.

― ¡Sherlock!― susurró ruborizándose John.― No digas esas cosas en público. La gente podría hablar.

― Ay, por amor a Dios, John. No te interesa lo que la gente piensa cuando me arrodillo y te hago una… ― Sherlock no pudo seguir porque John le había tapado la boca con la mano.

― Está bien, está bien. Vamos de una maldita vez.― dijo soltándolo y dirigiéndose a los ascensores. A Sherlock le encantaba cuando su blogger entraba en ese estado mitad avergonzado, mitad furioso. Sólo hacía que el sexo mejorara más de lo que ya era.

**

― Más rápido― pidió John. Sherlock lo había sacado de quicio y esa era su forma de compensarle.

John se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras la cabeza de Sherlock subía y bajaba entre sus piernas. Estaba molesto, pero no podía evitar que le gustara demasiado lo que su novio le estaba haciendo.

La lengua de Sherlock jugueteaba por toda la extensión del miembro de John, dejándolo húmedo y brillante. John podía sentir la intensa mirada de Sherlock, estudiándolo, analizándolo pero sobretodo, guardándolo en su palacio mental. Saber eso sólo hacía que John se pusiera cada vez más duro.

Tomó los rizos de Sherlock entre sus dedos y jaló hacia arriba, haciendo que Sherlock lo soltara con un sonoro _plop_  al salir de sus labios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, John lo acercó a sus labios y le comió la boca. Mordió y succionó sus labios. Introdujo su lengua en la dulce cavidad de Sherlock saboreando su propia esencia. Siguió besándolo hasta que lo tuvo sentando en su regazo, rozando sus erecciones en un vaivén cadencioso.

― J-John… Ah.― Sherlock puso sus manos en el pecho de John para detenerle. Se levantó jaló a John por los brazos hasta que el detective quedó acostado con su blogger encima. ― Es-estoy listo, John. Por favor.

― Sher, ¿estás seguro? ― Preguntó John mientras le besaba el cuello, mordía su clavícula, bajaba a sus pezones; convirtiendo a Sherlock en una masa sudorosa de gemidos que se pegaba a su cuerpo buscando más fricción.

John no lo hizo sufrir mucho más, tomó el condón y el lubricante que estaban encima de la mesa de noche, se colocó rápidamente el condón y aplicó una buena cantidad de lubricante a lo largo de todo su pene.

Pasó uno de sus dedos lubricados entre las nalgas de Sherlock para comprobar que el detective no le mentía. No sería la primera vez que, Sherlock le pedía que lo penetrara, antes de estar verdaderamente preparado y John lo amaba demasiado como para lastimarlo.

Rozó la entrada de Sherlock, haciendo que éste gimoteara y suplicara aún más, provocando que John casi perdiera la cordura ahí mismo y lo tomara a lo bruto, sin embargo continuó rozándolo y notó lo lubricado que ya estaba. Esto hizo que el blogger se detuviera y mirara a su novio con una graciosa expresión en la cara.

― ¿Sherlock, en qué momento te preparaste?

― ¿Qué importa eso ahora, John? Fue antes de salir a la escena, sabía que nos sobraría tiempo y simplemente quería sentirte dentro de mí lo más rápido posible así que, ahora― Dijo acercándose para besarlo― continuemos, ¿quieres?― preguntó besándolo.

John no podía evitar sonreír ante la desfachatez de su novio; aun recordaba lo inexperto que era Sherlock en el pasado, cómo John había ido enseñándole y cuán rápido Sherlock había aprendido todo. Eso sólo hacía que amara más a Sherlock, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Sherlock rodeó sus caderas con sus largas piernas instando a John a seguir. Acercó su lubricado pene a la entrada de Sherlock y se introdujo suavemente en el delicioso calor de su novio. Sherlock lo recibió apretado y caliente, soltando un gemido que a John le supo a gloria e hizo que se adentrara más rápido y más fuerte en él.

Se agachó para besarlo, introducir su lengua en su boca y simular con ella cada estocada que sellaba la unión entre sus cuerpos. John sintió como, cada vez más, Sherlock lo apresaba más y más entre sus pliegues, y supo que su novio estaba cerca de acabar.

Con su mano tomó el duro pene de Sherlock y comenzó a moverlo rápidamente, gracias al líquido pre seminal que rezumaba de la punta. Sherlock decía incoherencias y sus ojos se movían muy rápido, observando todo, sintiendo todo, grabando ese momento en su memoria.

Sherlock lanzó un fuerte gemido mientras manchaba su vientre y la mano de John con el producto de su orgasmo. Sus paredes se contrajeron haciendo que el pene de John quedara aún más apretado, dentro de él. John aprovechó esa estrechez para seguir moviéndose, con mayor fricción, hasta que cayó encima del sudoroso cuerpo de Sherlock a merced de su propio orgasmo.

Sherlock se encontraba allí, observándolo, mirándole a los ojos expresando todo el amor que sentía por él y John no necesitó nada más para volverlo a besar.

**

El restaurante parecía ser realmente popular y, John se imaginó, que Sherlock movió algunas influencias para poder conseguir una reservación. Lo que no entendía, era para qué tenían que comer en un sitio así en medio de un caso. John estaba a punto de regañar a Sherlock pero éste ya no se encontraba al lado de él por lo que simplemente siguió hasta donde se encontraba el maître.

La decoración del restaurante era peculiar. Todas las cortinas, paredes, asientos y manteles tenían distintos tonos de rojo en ellos. Incluso los empleados iban vestidos con chalecos rojos encima de camisas negras. John creía haber entrado en una especie de Sex Shop sadomasoquista.

Dio el nombre “Sherlock Holmes” y el maître lo guió a su mesa. Sherlock aparecería en cualquier momento, o eso esperaba John, porque si no lo abstendría de sexo por una semana.

La carta llegó a sus manos y John ordenó para dos. Al fondo de la sala se escuchaba una melodía proveniente de un piano de cola y John reconoció la melodía como una de las que solía tocar Sherlock en su violín luego de terminar algún caso. John sólo esperaba que este caso terminara lo más pronto posible para regresar a la comodidad de su piso, en Baker Street.

Una mujer salió apresuradamente de una puerta, en la que John supuso se encontraría la gerencia del restaurante, vestida con un vestido blanco y unos zapatos de tacón rojo, idénticos a los que había visto esta mañana en el cadáver de la chica. Varios de los empleados se quedaron asombrados y hasta el maître exclamó “¿ _Señora Katherine, a dónde va?”,_ pero la mujer no pudo ir muy lejos porque dos policías acababan de entrar por la puerta y la detuvieron.

― ESA PERRA LO MERECÍA. LO MERECÍA. ― no paraba de gritar exasperada, pataleando mientras los dos policías la tomaban por los brazos y la arrastraban a la patrulla.

John sabía que Sherlock estaba detrás de esto, por eso no le extrañó cuando lo vio salir de la misma habitación que aquella Katherine, con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Era ella?― preguntó una vez que el detective se sentó frente a él.

― Sí. Ella es Katherine Addams, esposa de Michael Addams, el amante de Jessica Pearl quien hasta la noche de ayer estaba viva. El anillo me dio la respuesta final que necesitaba. Michael engañaba a su esposa con Jessica desde hace seis meses, su matrimonio estaba en ruinas pero él no quería dejar a Katherine debido a la pequeña fortuna de la que ella es poseedora. Con lo que Michael no contaba, era con que Jessica y Katherine se conocieran. A penas ellas dos tuvieron cierta confianza, Katherine no necesitó mucho para saber que esa mujer era la amante de su marido. Te habrás fijado que ambas coincidían en dos cosas. Una era la relación amorosa con el mismo hombre y la segunda…

― Los mismo zapatos.― completó John atando cabos en su cabeza.

― Exactamente. Él mismo les había regalado un par a ambas el día de los enamorados. Un poco estúpido, si me preguntas. Analizaron el cuerpo y descubrieron que había sido envenenada con tetradotoxina, que es un veneno que se encuentra en el pez globo. Sin embargo, las manchas en su lengua no me podían indicar otra cosa, por lo que busqué cuántos lugares había en Bristol que sirvieran esta exquisitez. Di con este restaurante y até cabos.

― ¿Pez globo, en serio? ― John no podía creerlo. Ciertamente, cuando revisó la carta había visto el Takifugu, pero no le pareció apropiado ordenarlo luego de ver la decoración de ese lugar.

― Al parecer Jessica no desconfiaba de Katherine. Ella misma me confesó que lo había preparado especialmente para envenenarla. La odiaba por robarle el amor de su marido. Estaba tan furiosa con los zapatos, que fue la única prenda que le dejó para que Michael se enterara de lo que ella había hecho. El anillo lo había metido en su boca para pedirle el divorcio a Michael. Un poco extrañas sus maneras, pero supongo que no pensó bien lo qué hacía.

Los platos llegaron, en medio del tumulto que se había formado en el restaurante, y Sherlock tomó el suyo.

― ¿Almorzamos?― preguntó como si tal cosa y John no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

― Por supuesto, Sher.

Sherlock tal vez era el detective más demente del planeta y el ser más malditamente inteligente del mundo, pero era suyo y John no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz.

FIN.


End file.
